The Way of the Cat
by Fruits0Basket
Summary: DISCONTINUED Tohru thought she broke the curse but she was wrong. This is the story of the next generation of cursed kids. Chapter 6 is finally up! Please Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

_Fruits0basket02: Hello and welcome to my fanfiction, 'The Way of the Cat.' I chose the name because the main character is the new cat and the name kind of just came to me. I know how the series ends so don't get on my case about how Tohru broke the curse and it will never return, blah blah blah. This is my story. Enjoy!_

**The Way of the Cat**

**Chapter One**

Happiness. Laughter. It was all a distant memory that can never be found if you are too stubborn to realize that you were once happy before tragedy struck. Being cursed is just half of it but when you are disowned by your own parents when you are very young, is hard. You have never seen your parents faces, have no memory of them, no pictures, no nothing; all you know is that your older brother was there watching you. At least, that is what Izumi felt. Since the curse had broken by Tohru, life was easy for the Sohma clan but the curse never really disappeared. This is the story of the next generation of cursed kids.

'A young girl ran through the garden with her older brother, happily as their parents were watching them with smiles on their faces. Loving arms reached out toward her but they burst into flames before she could reach them and soon the whole garden was on fire. A voice called for her but her voice was lost, her vision started to blur and then her world went black.'

Bright blue eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, gasping for air, her hand went to her neck and she closed her eyes, relaxing. 'I had that dream again.' She though as she picked herself up out of the bed, walking to the bathroom and flipped on the light, her orange hair was messily in a ponytail. She checked the clock she had by the bathroom mirror. 5:00 am. She didn't have to get up for another hour but it was time for her lazy brother to get up and out of bed. Walking, actually stumbling, down the stairs, Izumi grumbled under her breath until she reached her brother's bed. "Time to get up Kiba." She said, kicking him out of bed and he landed on the floor with a light 'Thud.'

"Do you have to wake me up before you go to school?" Kiba said, raising a sleepy head out from the blankets. His hair was an ashy blonde, with black streaks and his eyes, unlike hers, were a soft grey. Izumi didn't answer her older brother, just walked past him, making her way to the kitchen and started making herself some breakfast. Cereal. It was odd that she was eating cereal because she either made herself pancakes or didn't eat breakfast at all because she was normally in a rush to get to school. This was life. Just as she was about finished, the doorbell had rung and Izumi cursed under her breath as she made her way to the door, tripping over a pillow her brother left in the middle of the floor.

"Hello?" Izumi asked as she opened the door, staring at the figure in the doorway before recognizing who it was. It was Daichi, the rat. 'Why is he here so early?' she thought to herself then glanced down at his left arm, which the sleeve of his shirt was red. Blood. "Daichi, are you okay? You're bleeding?!" She looked up into his piercing, yet soft, eyes and he didn't look her in the eye. Kyoshi. She grabbed his right arm, dragging him into the house, into the kitchen, turning the water on and pulled up the left shirt sleeve.

"OUCH! Damn Izumi, can't you be more careful!?" Daichi said, nearly a yell as she yanked his arm under the freezing cold water then left for the first aid kit. The morning hadn't been good for him; since Kyoshi was in a fowl mood, he took his anger out on anyone, including Daichi, who Kyoshi really favored above the rest of the zodiac. Izumi came back and wrapped his arm up until she was satisfied with her work then pulled off the rest of his shirt.

"You won't be needing this anymore, since it is covered in blood, no thanks to Kyoshi." Izumi said, with a slight blush on her cheeks but Daichi didn't notice, "I'll go find a shirt out of Kiba's closet that will fit you." She ran off to Kiba's room, which he still hadn't gotten up but she didn't worry about that right now, only Daichi was on her mind. She had seen him a couple times without his shirt but that was only once every year when he joined her and Kiba when they went to the beach. "Wake up Kiba." She said once again, kicking him in his side then went back to the kitchen, where Daichi waited for the shirt.

"Thanks." He smiled as she handed him the shirt, which he got on in less then a minute then looked Izumi in her eyes, which were a fierce blue. "Since I'm here, why don't we walk to school together?" Daichi said calmly, which his green eyes matched the sound of his voice, making Izumi swoon a bit before nodding her head with a smile. She could never tell what he was thinking or even how he was feeling because he could mask any feeling, never revealing his true personality. She envied him for that. No matter how hard she tried, anger always pushed pass the mask. Her smiled faded quickly and, almost reading her mind, Daichi said, "Kyoshi caught me off guard and I didn't have time to rect. Don't worry about me, okay? It was only a vase, I had accidentally hit, it fell and Kyoshi got mad, cutting me with a sharp piece." He smiled softly, reassuring Izumi he would be alright and it seem to work because the worry left her eyes and she smiled, glancing over at the oven clock then nearly screamed.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late and I haven't even got dressed yet!" She rushed out of the kitchen up the stairs and in her room. Daichi chuckled softly to himself as he watched the orange hair girl run up the stairs then went to stand by the door, taking his and Izumi's backpack in his hands. She came back downstairs, in her blue uniform, smiled thanks to Daichi as she took her bag from him and down the path they went toward school. Izumi walked calmly beside Daichi, but on the inside she was panicking because, like the rat before Daichi, he was pretty popular among the females and not many of them like Izumi, for whatever reason. Normally this would mean Izumi would get beat up, scowled at, or hopefully, she won't get noticed at all once they get to school.

No such luck. Almost every girl in school gave Izumi dirty looks and Izumi only glared back at them but lowered her gaze as Daichi looked back at her. Daichi could feel how Izumi was feeling toward the girls and wish he could help some how. He turned on his heel, suddenly, which made Izumi run into him but with one quick, swift movement, Daichi had his arms around the cat. Smiling softly, "Zu-chan, thank you for having me over for breakfast this morning, I really enjoyed it." Izumi couldn't say anything because she was totally confused and before she thought of anything to say, Daichi gracefully had pressed his lips against hers, which took her by total surprise. She didn't hear the gasps of the girls, the murmurs going around the students, or the scolding of a teacher, who was trying to hurry the students along. Daichi pulled away, his green eyes soft and calm as he smiled then let go of her, walking to his class.

"I, uh…" Izumi couldn't find the words, just standing in the exact spot for a few moments longer before she shook it off and ran to her next class, just before the bell rang. Sitting down in her seat, she was trying to think of how to deal with the event this morning and how she would deal with the female student body.

_Fruits0basket02:Well, here is my first chapter. I know it ain't long but it will do for now until I can figure out more of my fanfiction because I still have two more to write and type up. Please read and review! And stay tuned in for the next chapter of my fanfiction, 'The Way of the Cat.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fruits0basket02: ~Hey! Welcome to chapter two of 'The Way of the Cat.' I don't have much to say this time except enjoy the fanfiction, read and review, blah blah blah! Enjoy!_

**The Way of the Cat**

**Chapter Two**

"Did you really kiss him?" A fine, dark hair brown girl whispered to Izumi as they sat in their class and Izumi only glared at the girl. It was Suzume, the rooster, and she loved to gossip, which is how she found out about the "KISS." It wasn't surprising to Izumi that Suzume found out because everyone was talking about how unsocial Izumi was saw kissing with popular Daichi and how every girl wanted revenge on the orange hair girl but Izumi didn't have to worry much. Suzume was like a big sister toward Izumi, protecting her from most of the students because they were afraid of Suzume (in a way she looked like a thug but she had a gentle nature about her).

"**I** didn't but **he** did." Izumi said with a gruff, "I don't even know what came over him! He just said, 'thanks for inviting me over for breakfast, I really enjoyed it.' Then he kissed me." Izumi became quiet when the teacher walked by then grumbled under her breath as she thought about what the female students had in mind for her but they probably back out when they say Suzume and speaking of revenge. Eiji, the boar and Daichi's younger brother, liked Izumi and would want revenge on Daichi somehow. She sighed softly then glanced at Suzume who was giggling for some stupid reason like she could read Izumi's thoughts. Izumi frowned, feeling like she had no privacy around the rooster, read the homework assignment on the board. As she started to write down the assignment down on her paper, the teacher walked up to her desk, speaking quietly. So quietly, Suzume hardly heard the teacher and she frowned. "Why?" Izumi asked and the teacher shrugged then left for her desk to finish some work. Izumi huffed as she got out of her seat and walked to the hallway then frowned as she was met by five girls who looked mad.

"Izumi Hotaru." One said, who seemed to be the leader, "What is this rumor I hear about you with out beloved Daichi? And, if I'm not mistaken, I heard you kissed him." Izumi rolled her eyes, news traveled fast, especially when it came to Daichi and it went directly to Madoka, the leader of the Daichi fan club.

"Well," Izumi said, rocking on her heels, "Daichi and I have been friends since we were little and it is no lie I was with him but he was the one who kissed me, how many times will I have to say it." She stared hard at Madoka, who glanced at each of the females then looked at Izumi, not wanting believe the cat but Izumi looked confident and mad. As if on cue, Suzume stuck her head out of the door, looking at each of the students then she stepped out, on her way to the water fountain for a drink and she was making the others nervous just by her presence but Madoka wasn't nervous or worried. Madoka's cold glare didn't leave Izumi as Izumi stood there at the door, unmoving which made Madoka a bit nervous. She turned and started to walk away and the other girls followed her, not looking back and as they disappeared around the corner, the bell rang for lunch.

"What did they want?" Suzume asked as she walked up to Izumi and as Izumi opened her mouth to answer, two boys walked up to them with smiled and lunchboxes. One had dark brown hair with dark, almost black, brown eyes and the other had light brown hair with green eyes. Suzume smiled but Izumi groaned softly as she knew who they were; Eiji, the boar and Nobu, the monkey.

"Hey Izumi." Izumi looked past the boys, who had also looked back, and nearly froze. It was Daichi again and he was breathing quite heavily, clearly he had been running around looking for her and this made her curious. She could feel Suzume's devious smile as she walked toward him and when she past Eiji, she felt his anger and jealousy toward his older brother, which made Izumi shiver slightly. She reached Daichi and he immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. Daichi stood very still, listening as he held her tightly in his arms then he spoke. "Izumi, I'm sorry about this morning, sometimes I can't control myself." Daichi said quietly and glanced down at her.

"Couldn't control yourself?!" Izumi felt anger boiling insider her and tried to push away but Daichi was much stronger and held her firmly against himself, "You are the most controlled person I know!" Izumi felt his grip loosen a bit, which confused her and she stopped struggling, looking up into his, normally calm eyes but they were filled with pain. "Daichi, what's wrong?" Izumi asked. Daichi didn't answer and the silence was grueling for Izumi as she waited, worried that he didn't trust her enough for whatever he was hiding.

"It is a struggle keeping my emotions in check." Daichi said, "Being with you, it is difficult trying to keep my emotions hidden when you act naturally around me and not like the females here." He met her gaze, smiling softly with little effort, "I can't hold anyone else in my arms except you because you have a great impact on me and accept me for who I am." Izumi didn't know how to react and was lost for words. She was use to the cold treatment most people gave her, especially Kiyoshi and the sudden sweet emotion from Daichi was different. His eyes became softer as he brushed some hair from her face and loosened his tight grip around her, gently. Izumi looked quickly away, avoiding his gaze.

"Daichi…." Izumi started, "Why didn't you tell me before?" She looked up, looking from under her eyelashes and blinked softly.

"I was afraid." Daichi said, "I was afraid that you were to young to understand when I noticed this, about a couple of years ago." He smiled softly, "You've grown up a lot Izumi and I think others have noticed this, not only me. Kiyoshi senses a change in you, that is why he is harder on you and Kiba has told me things that he has noticed."

"I don't understand." Izumi said, pushing away, "Why me? There are other girls out there that are dying to go out with you." She glared at him, her eyes icily, fierce blue. "Why am I different then them?"

"Are you still to young?" His eyebrow rose slightly. Izumi shook her head hardly, making herself dizzy where she used the wall to regain her balance and she closed her eyes. She opened them to see Daichi's green eyes, loving and she smiled, understanding. Daichi muttered something softly, only loud enough for her to hear and pressed his lips against her forehead but noticed Izumi's frown. "Sorry Izumi, one kiss per day."

"Stupid Daichi." She glowered then turned to leave for lunch but Daichi quickly caught up and smiled. He quickly took her hand into his and spoke softly as she laughed, looking at the reaction of some of the female students. When Izumi got home Kiba would give her 'the talk' but she didn't care. She was happy.

_Fruits0basket02: UGH! I didn't like this chapter, too romantically but it just came out of my pen when I wrote I swear! Ah well, Izumi is happy and Daichi got his girl, there isn't much to say._

_Daichi and Izumi: Tune in for Chapter Three!_

_Suzume: Read and Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Izumi: Welcome back to 'The Way of the Cat'! In the last chapter, Daichi confessed, kinda, his true feelings to me, Izumi. That boy doesn't know how to flirt but he is the sweetest and smartest guy I know!_

_Daichi: 3_

_Fruits0basket02: How Sweet! Now on to the fanfiction._

**The Way of the Cat**

**Chapter Three**

Daichi stared at the clock, watching every second tick by and glanced down at the board, copying down the notes the teacher was writing down. He looked down at the cell phone in his lap and cringed, once again. It was a text message saying that Kiyoshi wanted to see him after school but he would have to bring Izumi and that is what scared him. Kiyoshi and Izumi didn't get along very well and Izumi often lashed out if Kiyoshi provoked her to much. Daichi shivered softly, laying his head down on his desk and sighed. This wasn't going to end well. His phone vibrated in his hand, quietly, and Daichi moved his fingers quickly as he checked his messages and smiled as he read it. Izumi didn't seem as worried as Daichi on this subject and tried to cheer him up, which made him a bit uncomfortable that she knew he was nervous. The bell ran suddenly, making him jump but he quickly regained his emotions as he put his books in his backpack and walked out the door. A group of females followed Daichi as he traveled down the hall toward Izumi's classroom but she met him halfway and smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked, concern and worry filled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Daichi." Izumi said then kissed his lips softly, "Don't worry about me." Taking his hand, Izumi led him out the doors, glaring at the group of girls that was following him. On the way there, Izumi told him about her class, homework, and the other zodiac members. Kadma, the ox, texted her, saying he was in the hospital because of his heart and lung problems. Daichi was able to nod at the right time, although he figured that she probably knew that he wasn't listening but continued on about her day. As they neared the house, Daichi slowed his pace, dragging Izumi down slower to match his pace but she frowned at him.

"Izumi," He pulled her into his arms, "Why don't we run away? We won't have to worry about Kiyoshi or Eiji or Madoka. Just us." He looked at her with pleading eyes but she shook her head, no emotion crossed her face. Daichi sighed, clearly defeated. He leaned down, inches from her face. "Please be careful." He breathed against her lips and he felt Izumi tremble, frowning, he pulled away and started leading her toward the front doors and knocked. They opened suddenly, with such force, Daichi and Izumi were rushed inside and into a dark room where Kiyoshi waited patiently. His dark eyes brighten up as he saw Daichi walk into the room and a smile spread across his face as he walked toward Daichi and hugged the smaller boy.

"Daichi, my beloved rat. It is so good to see you again; you should visit more often." Kiyoshi smiled, not noticing Izumi, "When do you think you'll visit again?" Daichi shrugged, not really knowing or caring much since this morning. Kiyoshi turned to the orange haired cat with a smile playing on his face then it disappeared. "I heard that you stole a kiss from Daichi." Izumi opened her mouth to protest but Kiyoshi put a gentle finger on her lips, "You know the rules Izumi, don't break them again." Izumi tolled her eyes and this enraged him.

It happened too fast. Kiyoshi shoved Izumi to the wall, pinning her by the neck, feet barely touching the floor. He balled his in a fist, plowing it into her stomach then let her crumpled to the floor before raising another hit but it was caught in firm hands. Kiyoshi looked back, eyes widen at Daichi but he kicked Daichi swiftly in the stomach and watched as Daichi fell to his knees and cough harshly before turning his attention to Izumi as she tried to stand but he shoved her down and gripped her wrist, intending to break it. Izumi growled as she lunged at Kiyoshi, who dodger her with ease then pinned her to the ground.

"My, your eyes are that of the previous cat? He said, wide eyed, watching as Izumi shock her head not believing him. He took her jaw and turned her head so she faced the mirror propped up on the wall and smiled as he watched her reaction. True to her word, Izumi's eyes had turned a shade of red. She clenched her teeth and struggled to get Kiyoshi off but was struck across the face with enough force to break a bone. She felt immense pain in her jaw before she realized he had broken her jaw bone and grimaced in pain, which pleased Kiyoshi. He got off Izumi, traveling across the room to the fallen figure of Daichi, "You are free to leave, Izumi."

Izumi jumped to her feet and ran. She didn't look back, didn't feel the pain in her jaw, didn't even stop when she felt out of breath. Shoving the door open, Izumi didn't even make it to the stairs before she passed out. "Izumi? Izumi?!" Kiba was at Izumi's side in an instant, trying to figure out what was wrong with her when he spotted the purple, almost black bruise starting to form at her jaw line. 'Kiyoshi.' Kiba thought hatefully then left to get the phone and called the emergency room.

_Fruits0basket02: Chapter done! Not as long as the other two but the next chapter is sure to be longer then this. You have met Kiyoshi, the fierce god and how he treats Izumi. 3 I don't like Kiyoshi very well but his character was forged off a roleplay I was doing with another person, who was being the god._

_Kiba: 3 Read and Review. Tune in for Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fruits0basket02: Hello. I've noticed I made many mistakes in the previous chapter and I intend on not making anymore. With that done, I may proudly announce that the fanfiction may start._

_Kiyoshi: Enjoy._

**The Way of the Cat**

**Chapter Four**

The world around Izumi was quiet as she started to wake up and felt air being forced in and out of her lungs by a foreign object in her throat. Her hands clawed at it, pulling it from her mouth and coughed as she sat up, holding her neck. Breathing deeply at the cool air, Izumi laid her hands on her jaw and yelped in pain as she pulled her hands away. Running a gentle, soft finger across her jaw line, a groan escaped her throat as she felt the stitches running along her jaw line and sighed. Since she was able to stay awake during health class, the teacher had told them a few procedures of broken bones and surgery to fix them, when a student had asked. Beep. Beep. Beep. Izumi growled at the noise and turned her head around to be faced with a machine that monitored her heart, which surprised her. Looking around, Izumi spotted her brother, Kiba, sitting in a hard, uncomfortable chair, sleeping and hadn't woke up during her coughing fit. 'He could sleep through anything.' Izumi thought with a small smile.

"You're awake?" A voice said softly and Izumi turned her attention to the door where a young nurse stood and Izumi recognized her. Chiasa, the horse, was looking at her with tan eyes and her blonde hair was neatly put in a ponytail. Izumi nodded as Chiasa walked beside her bed and beside the chair where Kiba slept. She looked down at Kiba with caring eyes and brushed some hair from his eyes. "He's been here since you were admitted into the hospital and hasn't left your side, except to use the bathroom." Izumi looked at Chiasa's face then down at Kiba's and understood; Chiasa liked him. Most kids would think it weird that someone liked their twenty-five year old brother but Izumi was happy that Chiasa liked someone as amazing as Kiba.

"Chiasa, why don't you tell Kiba you like him?" Izumi asked, her voice hoarse and dry form not drinking anything for about three days and she frowned. Spotting the water bottle by her bed, Izumi grabbed it and drank greedily, soothing her dry throat.

"I would but doesn't he like the dragon, Ryuu, or is she too young for him?" Chiasa asked with a snort, "Even if I did and happened to move in, I'd have to bring Chiharu, my younger sister, and you know she has a problem with that virus, so she'd be taking all the attention from you. I couldn't do that-"Chiasa became quiet when Izumi laid a hand on the horse's shoulder, "What about Kiyoshi? If I and Kiba happened to go out, Kiyoshi would hurt him. Just look at you, Kiyoshi broke your jaw and several ribs, plus you're bruised." Chiasa was nearly panicked as she finished talking and sat down, freezing as she realized where she sat. Kiba woke, nearly jumping in surprise, looking at the figure on his lap then at Izumi, who was now awake. Kiba recognized the blonde hair, smiling, he sat up wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning Chiasa." Kiba said, resting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her hair. Chiasa's face became a slight red as she felt his breath against her neck then turned to look at him and smiled shyly. "Chiasa, your face is red, are you blushing?" Kiba teased and watched her blush more. Izumi rolled her eyes, feeling nauseas at the sight of them, so she stood up, pulling wires off her then walked out of the room, leaving Kiba alone with Chiasa. Traveling down the hall, Izumi looked in the rooms until she froze at one room, gazing inside. Daichi laid sleeping on the bed with Kadma, the ox, watching the sleeping boy. Izumi ran in, only to trip of her robe and fell face first on the floor. Daichi opened his eyes slightly as he heard Izumi cussing loudly as she held her jaw. Kadma watched Izumi then sighed deeply as he left to go back to his own room.

"Izumi?" Daichi said softly turning his head to face her, looking into her eyes, which were a fierce red, instead of the original blue. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek with soft, gentle fingers then let his hand drop, which Izumi took it in hers and traced the lines with her thumb. Daichi watched her, feeling sick as he remembered what Kiyoshi told him then looked away from her and closed his eyes. "Izumi, I don't think we should see each other anymore. Kiyoshi could have killed you and I don't want him hurting you anymore." He sat up, pulling Izumi into a tight hug, "I won't come to school so you don't have to worry about me anymore." Izumi shoved Daichi back, almost off his bed, turned and glared out the door, not looking at him. He set a hand on her shoulder but she just brushed him off then left, leaving Daichi alone in his room. Right now, she didn't feel anything or didn't care. As she opened the door to her room, she froze as she came upon Kiba and Chiasa in a deep kiss. Her eyes twitched as Chiasa pulled away, blushing thirty-million shades of red as he tried to pull out of Kiba's grasp, but he didn't give in.

"Welcome back Izumi." Kiba said with a smile, "Guess you caught us. Me and Chiasa are going to married and have three kids." Chiasa stared wide-eyed at Kiba, "Just joking, unless you really want to?" Chiasa gave him a look then a smile played at her lips. She knew he was joking then watched Izumi slip under the covers of the bed and laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. She didn't want to dream but wither what Daichi told her, she doubted it was going to be a dreamless sleep. She sighed as she heard moving about and heard Kiba say, "I'll be back, gonna go do a few things that I haven't been doing. Can you stay with Izumi?" The door opened then, Izumi fell asleep before she heard it close.

*In Her Dreams*

_Running. She was running through crowds of people, trying to find someone, but who? She stopped, looking at the frail figure of Chiharu, the rabbit. She looked like a small clone of Chiasa. "Why am I here?" Izumi asked, the question echoed, "What am I suppose to do?" Izumi watched Chiharu with intense red eyes, knowing how Chiharu got to her dreams. The kids of the zodiac had a certain powers like Chiharu, who was the dream-walked; Chiasa was able to see glimpses of the future; and Kadma was able to read minds of any one he wants to. She didn't know anyone else's powers, not even her own but standing there waiting for Chiharu, she couldn't help but wonder. Chiharu's lips moved as her answer echoed._

"_Live."_

When Izumi woke, she was in her room with the shades tightly closed so she didn't know what time of day it was and she pulled the covers over her head. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but she still felt tired. So tired. Her door opened silently and there was movement; Izumi got curious and peeked from under the sheets to see Kiba cleaning up a few things then set some letters and a package on her desk before leaving. Thankfully her desk wasn't far from her bed so she reached over to the desk and took the letters, reading the return addresses. The other members had heard of her trip to the hospital (or so she thought), and, not opening them, guessed they were 'Get Well' cards. The package was the next to be examined but unlike the letters, it had no return address, so it made her curious. She opened the package and was startled to find an orange stuffed animal cat staring up at her with calm brown eyes and a blue ribbon around its neck. As she pulled it out, a note fell out and dropped onto the bold, bare floor. Izumi didn't notice the note as she saw a small box surrounded by two orange slippers and robe. Curiosity got the best of her as she took it out and opened it, gasping. It was a beautiful necklace, diamonds in the shape of a heart with a dark ruby gem in the middle.

"You're awake." Kiba said walking into the room as Izumi closed the box and hid it under her blanket, "That's good to know; you've been out for two days. The doctor wants to see you next week to see how your jaw is healing." Izumi nodded, smiling innocently at Kiba as he sat on the edge of her bed, spotting the note on the floor. He picked it up and opened it, "Oh, Daichi sent you the box. His mother picked the slippers and robe, plus she helped pick out the ribbon for the cat." Izumi froze. Daichi said he didn't want to see her so that meant he didn't care but if he bought her the necklace; that meant he cared for her. She frowned, looking down at the cat. "Well, he seems like a good kid." Kiba said, studying Izumi's face, "I have to go do the dishes then order some food since your suppose to be resting." He left, leaving Izumi to her gifts and thoughts. She couldn't understand but she didn't want to understand. Looking at the necklace, Izumi put it on, feeling the cool metal against her skin.

_Fruits0basket02: Done. Can you believe it? After days of writing on paper then typing it, I'm done with the chapter. YAY! A new character, a secret crush, new feelings. What will happen? Stay in tune for chapter five._

_Chiharu: Please Read And Review_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fruits0basket02: Yay! Chapter Five, never thought I'd get this far; normally I run out of ideas at this point. HAHA! Anyway, you met……I don't know how many Zodiac but more is on the way!_

_Kiba: Enjoy!_

**The Way of the Cat**

**Chapter Five**

School is a place where you learn, make friends, make enemies, and, worst of all, hear rumors. Two months after her 'accident', she knew as soon as she walked through the doors, she would be facing tons of people and millions of rumors but she couldn't stop her hand when it touched the door. She wanted to run but her feet moved forward, through the doors and she wanted to cry but her eyes were dry and emotionless. No one talked, or moved, which surprised her and they all started at the necklace she felt around her neck, against her chest, just below the hallow of her neck. When she got it, she forgot she slept through her birthday, so the cards were birthday cards and that meant that none of the zodiac knew of her 'fight' with Kiyoshi and her being in the hospital. The only thing that was left was a small scar from where the doctors fixed her jaw and it was hardly noticeable from a distance. She walked through the halls until she reached her classroom where Suzume waited for her. She didn't want to deal with this. She wanted to go home. Her body refused to obey as it moved on its own: sitting, writing, walking, and even eating. She felt like a puppet being controlled by someone else. 'STOP!' Her mind screamed at her body but it didn't listen and she ran into someone, luckily, it was Ryuu, the dragon.

"Izumi, are you okay? This isn't like you to run into people." Ryuu asked as she turned to look at the car and stared intently with brown eyes. Tears welled up in Izumi's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ryuu, crying into the dragon's shoulder. The wall that was holding up all the emotions finally broke as Ryuu comforted the cat, "It's okay, Zu, everything is going to be okay." As Izumi cried, she knew what Ryuu's gift was; Ryuu was able to get emotions, even if they were buried deep for years, out of people and was able to comfort them, helping them feel better.

"He just left, not caring whether he hurt me or not! WHY?!" Izumi sobbed as Ryuu gently patted Izumi's back, glaring at the students who had stopped and stared. 'It isn't fair.' Izumi thought, 'Why leave then give me a gift.' She didn't know what to see or even think anymore because of the harsh reality that was forced upon her.

"He only did it because he still cares." Izumi looked up to see Kadma, the ox, "He doesn't want Kiyoshi to hurt you anymore because Chiasa saw Kiyoshi killing you, Izumi. How do you think Daichi felt when he heard that? He wouldn't be able to live an hour-no-a minute without you." He looked at Izumi's fierce eyes, "Unless you killed Kiyoshi yourself, your eyes are getting redder by the day and they don't look like they are going to change back soon." Kadma seemed to be in deep thought as she stared into her red eyes then turned and walked away. Both Izumi and Ryuu were a bit confused but it was Kadma; talking, thinking, then walking away.

"Kadma's right Izumi, Daichi only did it to protect you." Ryuu said, brushing some orange hair from Izumi's face. 'Poor Izumi.' Ryuu thought, hugging the cat tighter but suddenly Izumi pulled away, which surprised Ryuu.

"I don't care!" Izumi turned on her heel and ran. Students watched as Izumi ran pass and teachers yelled after her to not run and some of them tried to after her but Izumi was too quick. The window was getting closer, it was open and the only escape as she launched herself out the window. It was higher than Izumi thought; the fourth floor. She was suspended in air for a mere second then she started falling; students looking out the windows, exclaiming worryingly and she watched as all their faces rush by. The ground was coming fast, she landed on the balls of her feet and she took off.

"Oh My Gosh! Did you see that?" A student gasped and looked at Madoka, "She jumped from the fourth floor!" The student was wide-eyed as Madoka moved to the window, looking where Izumi landed. It was odd how Izumi jumped from that height and still was able to run off, not breaking a bone. Madoka walked from the window and sat by Suzume, who hadn't moved from her seat, reading her book.

"Who is Izumi?" Madoka asked, not looking at the rooster. Suzume didn't answer as her eyes moved from side to side, scanning the words on the page. A page was turned. Madoka's question still unanswered as she sat waiting.

"Izumi is a Sohma, along with me, so I'm her cousin." Suzume said, taking a quick glance at Madoka. She didn't have to worry about Daichi, because his father came from outside the Sohma so his last name was different then the Sohmas'. She stood up suddenly and the bell ran a few seconds afterward, "Well, time for lunch."

"Izumi, are you stupid?! People are going to start rumors and ask questions until the government take you away and do terrible tests to see how you did it." Kiba scowled as he wrapped Izumi's sprained ankle. He stood and looked sternly at his younger sister with a frown, which told Izumi he was mad. She looked down from his face to the blue colored ice-bag that chilled her ankle. As Kiba went on, Izumi's thoughts traveled until she couldn't hear Kiba anymore.

'Today is the first of September, two months after my broken jaw and my 17th birthday…Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? I wonder how Daichi…Oh my gosh! His birthday is tomorrow!' Izumi thought then shouted, "Kiba, Daichi's birthday is tomorrow and I didn't get him anything!" She mentally flinched as Kiba gave her a hard look which probably meant he was mad because she hadn't been listening to a word he had said. "What? I can't help it if all you do is go on about the things I've done wrong. Anyway, I haven't spoke to Daichi in _two_ months." Kiba's gaze lightened but it wasn't much.

First, before they went out shopping, Kiba took Izumi to the doctor, telling them she sprained her ankle while playing a sport (Izumi was quite active and participated in many activities.). She was nervous about going to see Daichi after the months because the last time she had seen him, he broke her heart.

_Fruits0basket02: ~Ta-Da!!! Sorry if it ain't long but I haven't been able to write much because I've had a lot of things to do and I'm sorry it has been a while since I've posted a new chapter. . Plus I'm writing a story that I would LOVE to get published soon, once I get started on it… Anyway, I want to thank ALL the fans, readers, and supporters of 'The Way of the Cat.' Thank you!_

_Izumi: Eh? Oh, read and review. I guess, I really don't care right now so do whatever._

_Kiba: Izumi, be nice to our wonderful readers, they come just to see if you and Daichi will get back together, it is almost like the original Fruits Basket except there is only one boy and one girl who love each other and-_

_Izumi: Kiba, please SHUT UP! I don't like to hear you go on and on about pointless stuff like that!_

_Fruits0basket02: Guys please, I need to finish this chapter, anyway, I don't think many people read too many of these little things people write before and after the story. *sigh* Why me?_

_Daichi: Anyway, Read and Review please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Fruits0basket02: *YAWN* I'm just getting over a cold and my nose is running and stuffy and I'm worn out. Gosh, I feel horrible about not updating sooner but I'm running out of ideas, not able to get on the computer much at all, and I keep getting sick. My mom has a rule against being sick and getting on the computer and since I don't have my own, I can't get on much._

_Chiharu: hiz! PleAse EnJoy thIs WonDERFOL Chapter._

**The Way of the Cat**

**Chapter Six**

Her eyes fluttered open as she started waking from her dream, sunlight poured from her window and onto her face. She sat up, yawning, stretching her sore muscles and glanced at her clock. 9:30 a.m. She'd be leaving in a couple of hours to see Daichi and her heart started to flutter.

"Izumi!" Kiba shouted from the other room, "Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving soon." Izumi growled softly as she got up from her bed and started to rummage through her closet looking for some clothes. Her ankle still hurt from her jump, but she was a pretty quick healer, along with most of the other family members. It was a trait the cursed kids and their families shared. It wasn't easy all the time because you'd have to stay home for a while until your 'better'. She ran down the stairs, grabbing and pulling on her jacket as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go, Kiba." Izumi said running a brush through her hair and waited for her brother. He came down the stairs, carrying a small box in one hand and his jacket in the other. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, "What's the box for?"

"Oh, this box?" He lifted the small box, "It is for Chiasa, you don't mind if I pick her up do you? She said something about going to the doctor for an ultrasound. I think it has to do with the date we had at that place…." Kiba grew silent and Izumi roared into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Chiasa is pregnant with your kid? What a riot, so the box is a ring? You're going to purpose to her in a hospital parking lot. Gosh Kiba, you know nothing about girls and such." She sighed and walked out the door, barely missing Kiba's swing as he reached to punch her. Getting in the car, Izumi grew more anxious but she was able to keep herself calm as she listen to the radio. They stopped to pick Chiasa up and Izumi's eyes got wide. Chiasa was getting bigger, although it was much, you could still tell. A lot happened in the two months Izumi spent living outside her body. "Hello Chiasa." Izumi smiled as she waved.

"Good morning Izumi. Oh!" Chiasa set a hand to her slightly swollen belly, "He kicked." Izumi moved to the back seat as Kiba helped Chiasa sit in the front. "Kiba, how about we drop Izumi off before we head to the doctors." Chiasa said, watching Kiba as he got in the driver's seat.

"I guess so." Kiba said with a slight frown. They drove from the driveway and down the road, Kiba and Chiasa chatting away and Izumi panicking in the back. What would she do? What would she say? Each breath was harder than the one before and Izumi forced herself to relax as Kiba pulled into the driveway and Izumi got out. She waved until she couldn't see the car anymore then turned and walked to the front door, raising her hand up to knock. It dropped and she cursed under her breath, raising her hand and knocked. Eiji came and answered the door, his face brightened as he saw her.

"Oh, Izumi, how are you? Are you and Daichi still fighting?" Eiji started, "Why don't I be your new boyfriend, I mean, I won't break your heart." Eiji blabbered on and Izumi twitched her eye and sighed, this wasn't going anywhere.

"Eiji, I came to see Daichi. It is his birthday today," She said gesturing to the bag in her hand, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't see my friend on his birthday. We may be in a break up but that doesn't mean I'm not his friend." She saw the crush blow in Eiji's eyes but he kept smiling and pointed her down the hall.

"Last door on your right." He muttered then left back into the kitchen. Izumi felt kind of bad but she didn't have time to worry about that right now as she glanced down the hallway and started walking. Daichi's door was opened slightly and she gazed in and blinked. For a guy, his room was actually cleaned and organized; a bookshelf was on the far wall, filled with books and a computer desk by his bed, against the left wall. She raised her hand to knock but the door opened and she jumped back, bracing herself for an attack.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you on this day." He chuckled as he leaned forward, "How has your two months been since the hospital?" Izumi glared at him as she relaxed a little and punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Have you been training more?" He rubbed his arm then smiled at Izumi, throwing his arms around her. "It is so good to see you again Zu-chan."

"I don't like being called Zu-chan." Izumi growled, "Life has been hell, actually, since you left. I haven't felt like myself in days and I feel empty inside." She sniffled, trying to hold back tears then pulled away, "You're such a baka."

"Why is that?" Daichi asked then took her arm, "Wait, don't answer that, I want to show you something." He led her outside and the wind blew, little pink petals danced around them, getting stuck in Izumi's hair. She frowned slightly, not sure where Daichi wanted to take her and glanced down at her present. As she looked up, Daichi covered her eyes, "Since I wasn't there for your birthday, I wanted to celebrate it today because I had a feeling you'd come visit me today." She frowned; she wasn't going to like this but continued on, listening to Daichi as he led her across the lawn.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled as he threw his hands away from her face and she blinked, surprised at what stood in front of her. A dog?! She blinked, then turned to Daichi and he shrugged. "I couldn't give you your real present, so it has been staying with me. His name is Cho. It means butterfly." He said as he leaned down to pet the dog and Izumi suddenly felt guilty.

"I got you something, but it isn't as near amazing as what you gave me." She muttered shyly, holding the bag toward him then crouched down as soon as Daichi took the bag from her hands. He merely glanced at the present as he looked down at Izumi petting the puppy and sighed. Opening the bag, a smile formed on his lips. It was a book. He looked at the cover, title reading: 'How To Deal With Relationship Problems.' He held back a laughed and looked at her.

"You know I'm not going to read it." He bluntly stated. She just looked up at him, half a glare but didn't move from her spot. She was getting tired of this. He laughed and sat down beside her, "You're cute, you know that. Right?" Izumi blushed a little and he smiled, leaning closer and softly kissed her. Izumi froze but the gentle pressure melted her muscles and she sighed, frowning as he pulled away. "I still really like you Izumi, don't forget that. No matter what Kiyoshi says I'll always care. I'm coming back to school tomorrow so I can spend more time with you."

"But what about-"

"We can deal with them later. They can't do anything to you while I'm around." He said pulling her in a hug. Cho pushed his way through their arms and ended up being in the middle of the hug, wagging his tail happily. Izumi laughed. It felt really good to smile and laugh and be happy for once. She was truly happy.

_Fruits0basket02: Well I'm finally done! Almost didn't want to finish it. I've been having some troubles with my family and such. Don't know what I'm going to do. Well, at least one relationship is fixed thanks to….well, me! LOL! JK._

_Cho: BARK! *wags tail*_


End file.
